sparticlemysteryfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dynovan
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Sparticle Mystery Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley New TSM wiki! Thanks, i've changed the layout, hope you like it! And now gonna finsih copying all OUR material off the otherr wiki. Hmm, maybe she gave up? T-Man | Talk to Me 15:04, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I agree, wiki is getting them messed up! Thanks, i think it looks better too!I think it's a good name is Summer Fun wiki! what do you think? Yep i did, but forgot to reply! T-Man | Talk to Me 17:32, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Good idea, travel guied sound cool! Yep, but i'm gonna put it on this one instead! T-Man | Talk to Me 15:53, June 25, 2011 (UTC) If you want i can do it for you, i'm a bit of an expert on it now! T-Man | Talk to Me 10:03, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm not ignoring you, i've just not had time to reply, this morning i was on the comp for 5 mins, than had to go to school, and then i've only just got in from school! T-Man | Talk to Me 15:30, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm edtiting again, i think it would be best if you concentrated on this wiki, than the otehr, so any new pages shpuld be made on here now, not the other, if that's ok? T-Man | Talk to Me 12:16, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but i feel you're neglecting ours, just can you concentrate on ours, and just leave the otehr one alone, it's isabellas, let her play with it, please.... T-Man | Talk to Me 15:10, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, i appreciate it, i just don't want to see our wiki wasted, if you get me! So, how've you been lately? T-Man | Talk to Me 12:46, July 2, 2011 (UTC)